Skill
Skill 'is a stat in ''Bloodborne. Description General Information Skill is one of the stats that governs physical weapon attack, most of the weapons that fall within its category will often deal Regular and or Thrust Damage. The Skill stat is best served for those who fight in PVP or want to challenge themselves in playing the game, as it takes a lot more effort to make a fully dedicated Skill build when compared with its counterpart stat. '''Stat Synergy * 'Pure Skill '- Investing purely on Skill can be somewhat hard for those who lack The Old Hunters DLC, as it has within it 4 weapons that scale well or tremendously well off the stat and that are widely regarded as the most versatile in their class. Regardless, if wanting to fully invest in Skill, players should invest the rest of their levels in both Vitality and Endurance. * 'Skill and Bloodtinge '- Bloodtinge is the natural complementary stat with Skill, as even the only weapons with the ability to shoot projectiles are always also Skill weapons. With the use Skill weapons and firearms, players are motivated to parry to deal more damage, and their firearms will be able to dish out enough damage to finish off weakened opponents. Not only that, it also allows the use of the Chikage, a powerful weapon, and Madaras Whistle, a very useful Hunter Tool. * 'Skill and Strength '- This is a safe synergy in almost any regard, as the ability to wield both Skill and Strength weapons allows for a high degree of versatility when it comes to choosing an arsenal. This does have the drawbacks of having to invest in many weapons and having a choose a select few that appeal to the player. Regardless, the most powerful and popular weapon for this build is the Ludwig's Holy Blade as it has tremendous base damage and extremely high scaling for both stats. The Stake Driver is another good choice for the same reasons. Players may fluctuate more to Skill than Strength instead of making both stats equally leveled. * 'Skill and Arcane '- Skill has absolutely no synergy with Arcane, as the only weapons that have any sort of relation with Arcane damage while also being Skill-based are the Blade of Mercy and Burial Blade, both of which deal minuscule amounts of damage despite their high scaling. If a player still insists on such a build, it is possible to add Blood Gems that add flat Arcane damage to these weapons, thus allowing a better use of them. It will still be hard to farm for these blood gems, and is an overall a chore. Weapons The arsenal that falls in the category of Skill can be regarded as being "refined" and "elegant", their designs often intricate and complex, and while they lack in raw power and staggering damage, they will often compensate in swiftness, speed and style. * Beasthunter Saif * Blade of Mercy * Burial Blade * Chikage * Church Pick * Ludwig's Holy Blade * Rakuyo * Reiterpallasch * Rifle Spear * Saw Spear * Simon's Bowblade * Stake Driver * Threaded Cane Notes * The Skill stat is by far the stat that governs the more complex and harder to use weapons in the game. * It also governs the damage dealt by Visceral Attacks. Trivia * The Skill stat is the equivalent to the Dexterity stat of previous Souls games. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Stats